


Wildman

by Senjihae



Series: Disney inspired [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka i watched tarzan too much, some form of a crackfic, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjihae/pseuds/Senjihae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he was raised in a forest, mothered by gorillas or forced to live off fruits and the meat of whatever animal he could catch. No, Woohyun was stranded on an island for the however many years it's been since his ship was swallowed by the ocean. He's built himself a tree house with the left over wood and created enough hunting weapons to survive. He's learned a lot from his time in solitude and forgotten a many other things... civilized things...</p><p>That's why when he comes face to face with another human male, he screams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Like seriously, what the fuck am I doing with my life? 
> 
> it's at that awkward stage where it isn't yet a chapter but not short enough for a drabble

Sungjong snorts, "Way to go hyung, your ugly face just scared off the wild man."

Sunggyu is more surprised than he is insulted. It's his second day on shore and all he planned to do today was chart out areas of exploration and maybe track a few animals for dinner. What he didn't expect after pulling back some vines was a half naked man.

He also didn't expect him to scream in his face and run off... Or have Sungjong witness the whole ordeal.

"The 'wild man'?" He finds himself asking, instead of chastising the boy for insulting his elder.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the rumor before you came?"

"No, so you might as well tell me now."

"Eh, Dongwoo knows more about it than I do," Sungjong motions vaguely to the direction of their campsite, "He'll be more than happy to tell you... Just don't mention you saw him. He'll be pissed that you frightened it and possibly kill his chances of studying him."

"Oh bite me Jongie," Sunggyu scoffs and starts to retreat back, not before marking that specific area as "WM" on the map... Just for future reference.

But then again... It is highly unlikely that he'll return to the same spot. Sunggyu tosses the map in his bag and ignores Sungjong calling his name as he trudges through the bushes that the wild man disappeared to. It's probably a bad idea to just charge into the woods with no general sense of direction, but Dongwoo and his partner Hoya would have never hired Sunggyu and his dongsaeng if they weren't master trackers (Sungjong is still in training though. Sunggyu brought him along for the experience but details, details). 

He doesn't have much to rely on, normally animals leave tracks in the forest floor, imprints in the wet mud or moist leaves but he didn't see any human sized footprints anywhere. This meant only one thing, he was using the trees. Clearly walking wasn't going to do him any good, so Sunggyu does something he swore he wouldn't do since elementary school. He climbed the nearest tree. 

Of course that also does no help seeing that bark is not so easily molded. His risk, and ignoring his fear of heights, paid off when he noticed a disturbance in a patch of moss growing on the branch. The wild man had gone this way. Sunggyu made himself comfortable on the branch, ignoring the distance between himself and the forest floor as he pulled out a compass and marked the direction and location he was heading off to.

"Hyung! Sunggyu hyung!" Sungjong's voice resonated through the trees and the said male could hear him snapping branches left and right.

"Yah! Be mindful of the environment!" He scolded, scribbling more notes in his book, "you walk like this is our home, we are visitors and if you don't treat your surroundings kindly, then the hosts won't treat you kindly."

"... Are you in a tree? Oh my god, you're in a tree."

Sunggyu rolls his eyes and looks down, bad idea, "No shit Sherlock."

His assistant is more smug then concerned, "And how do you plan on getting down? Enlighten me."

"I'll probably use my legs... When I get feeling in them again."

"Oh hyung."

"Shut up."

\--

"Dongwoo, breathe," Hoya hits his employer's back repeatedly, urging air into his wheezing friend's lungs.

Dongwoo, the professor that hired them, waves him off and coughs a couple of times before he can breathe easy. His face is still red and a comical sight as he turns wide eyed to look at the tracker, "You found the wild man?!"

"I wouldn't say found, more like 'freaked out'," Sungjong uses air quotes with a snicker.

"Well of course he would be scared! He probably hasn't had any human interaction... Ever!" He laughs, "Amazing, incredible! You must show me where you met!"

"Hyung marked it on his map, he even climbed a tree for a more accurate read of where he could be headed. That's like... A big deal."

"Fantastic!"

"You brat!" Sunggyu swatted at him, letting his empty plate fall out of his lap. Sungjong leans away, teetering back on the log they dragged over by the campfire. He's barely out of reach, but Sunggyu is too lazy to stand so he sits there frustrated.

"I appreciate it very much Sunggyu-ssi," the smiling professor beams at him and turns to his copper haired friend, "Isn't this exciting Hoya!? The wild man isn't a rumor!"

"He most certainly isn't," Hoya smiles and pats his shoulder reassuringly. Sunggyu sits back and watches the two interact, thinking about what an odd pair they make. Dongwoo is a famous scholar from Seoul Korea, he has traveled to many different places around the world in order to seek new knowledge and, surprisingly, de-bunk myths. Hoya, on the other hand, is a hunter that never really liked leaving the country, let alone his town. How they met was a mystery to him, but that didn't matter. The two came into his office after he had returned from mapping out the Eastern forest of Mongolia and requested his services on their expedition to a vaguely charted island off the coast of Africa. In the meantime it was labeled 009 Romeo, but officials from the continent said that they would be open to suggestions for new names AFTER It was properly mapped.

Sunggyu wouldn't mind having an island called "Gyutopia" so he readily agreed. Just kidding.... 

Not really.

"Sunggyu-ssi, you must describe this creature to me," Dongwoo's eyes are sparkling when he asks this, his look similar to a child given a treat.

"'Hyung' is fine Dongwoo-ssi," Sunggyu reassures and stands.

"Then please drop the 'ssi' with me," he retorts playfully, "After all, we're going to be together for quite a while."

"Ah yes... A whole month, huh?"

"Exciting I know."

Hoya snorts through his nose and looks up at the elder, "Forgive Dongwoo, he gets excited easily."

"Maybe that'll have a positive effect on hyung," Sungjong says without much thought, "He is hard to please."

"Another word Jongie, and you'll sleep out under the stars," Sunggyu warns as he drags a chalk board closer to the fire and uses the light to begin his sketch.

It's rough, a little off with the lack of light and fading memory, but depicts a young man, sturdy build with jagged cut hair and sharp bone structures. If his memory serves him well, the wild man wasn't bad looking. Just dirty.

"That's all I can remember," Sunggyu shrugs and places the chalk down.

"You didn't see his eyes?" Hoya asks.

"I did, but I don't really remember them. He was Asian for sure, hard to tell what exactly though but I'd rather not hurt my head thinking about it too much."

"Yes, cause hyung is prone to headaches with all the thinking he does. Poor thing."

"Sungjong."

"I'll be quiet."

Dongwoo laughs and jumps to his feet, approaching the board, "How extraordinary! Oriental you say? That's interesting, considering how far from Asia we are."

"It's not like we're limited to one place," Hoya says as Sunggyu takes a seat and yawns, "People like to explore. People like you."

"Indeed, but this narrows my explanations for his origin. He could have an oriental parent that left their child with a tribe, that tribe could have abandoned him, or have been wiped out by a rival clan and left to die. He could possibly have run away as well, o-or-"

"Ship wrecked?" Sungjong offers and Dongwoo snaps his fingers.

"Possibly," he concludes, talking more to himself than to anyone else, "More likely than tribal genocide. I heard clans here have strict treaties that lead to harsh punishment if broken. They're also rather friendly with each other, even more unlikely for a war."

Hoya sighs heavily and tries to get Dongwoo to stop rambling. Sunggyu and Sungjong exchange a look before they start chuckling. Dongwoo is probably the most interesting scholar they've ever met, seeing how others in his profession were stuffy and always so 'matter of fact' with things.

Sunggyu's eyes flicker back to the board, and the tracker can't help but wonder about the wild man. He is curious about his survival and where he came from. The jungle isn't exactly the easiest place to survive so he also wonders how long the man has actually been out here.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu likes his naps almost as much as he likes waking up covered in flowers...
> 
> Just kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of something that is completely bogus. Enjoy

"It's six."

"It's time to go!"

"It's six."

"Rise and shine, what a beautiful morning!"

"It's. Six." Sunggyu sits up slowly, glaring daggers at his young assistant. Sungjong doesn't look apologetic in the slightest and grabs Sunggyu's arm, dragging him out into the blinding African sun.

"Sunggyu hyung!" Dongwoo calls, his loud buoyant voice shattering any remnants of sleep he had left.

"Oh god, way to fucking early for this," he groans as he's pushed into a chair. They decided to abandon the old fashioned way of camping, log seats and what not, for the furniture Dongwoo brought along with him. It was a nice change from dry leaves and scratchy bark.

Hoya chuckles at the tracker's tired demeanor and pats his shoulder comfortingly. It does nothing for Sunggyu though. No, the only thing that can help him now is either Sungjong's body abandoned in an unmarked grave or... no, that will do.

"Sorry- not sorry, but Dongwoo wants to try and find more traces of the wild man," Sungjong shrugs and places a bowl of rice in front of him, "Eat light, we'll have a lot of tracking to do."

The scholar smiles sheepishly, "Sorry hyung. I just want to meet him so bad!"

"Don't apologize, he needs to learn that his work is more important than his sleep-"

"Nothing is more important than sleep!"

"Quiet hyung."

Sunggyu glowers and shoves the plate put in front of him away. As hungry as he is, he is trying to prove a point, and to do so meant sacrificing other important items for the sake of what mattered most. Hoya sees right through it though and gently pushes the china loaded with delicious smelling food towards him, "Eat, it'll help you wake up."

Sungjong scoffs, "Actually it does the opposite."

"Well in that case," Sunggyu eagerly takes the plate and proceeds to dig in. Dongwoo is smiling cheerfully at him and takes smile bites of his own food, doing more talking than chewing as he discusses the day's plans.

"-And after we explore the waterfall I want to take a few samples of the lake back there and analyze it's algae content! I wonder what kind of bacteria is living in there."

"And because we need a head start to hike, we woke up early to help," Sungjong finishes, knowing Sunggyu doesn't quite care for Dongwoo's words unless it affects him, "Since, you know, that's what we're paid to do."

"You're right," the elder finishes his food and straightenes up, showcasing his leadership skills as he points to the others (starting with Hoya), "You, farm boy-"

"Not a farm boy."

"-Gather supplies and be sure to bring lots of water. The worst thing you can die from out where, besides, you know, whatever lurks in the forest, is dehydration. Bring some ointment to keep those pesky bugs away too," He moves to the professor, "Smiles, bring whatever you need to carry back sample, but limit yourself. I know you have a lot of energy but you'll tire out easily with the excess weight and use up more water."

Dongwoo nods, "Alright!"

"And you," his sharp gaze lands on Sungjong. The boy watches him with anticipation; this is the man he looked up to when he was first taken under the guides wing. His knowledge of survival and sheer confidence in himself was unmatched, so listening to him was sure to give him insight on.

"What can I do hyung?"

"My maps and compass are in the tent, if you lose it, and I swear to god If you do I'll kill you, remember what I taught you in the forests by Daegu. About tracking and what not."

"Understood- wait, what are you going to do?"

"Haven't you been listening?" he groans irritated and stands, stalking off towards a hammock guarded by shade and collapsing on it, "I am going to sleep."

"Yah! Kim Sunggyu!" Sungjong snaps, ready to strangle his boss if not for Hoya holding him back.

Sunggyu turns slowly, eyes dark and unreadable, "What was that?"

"I think what Sungjong is trying to say," Dongwoo begins slowly, unsurely, "or ask, is why aren't you going with us?"

"I thought I made it clear by now," the elder sighs, "This is his first big trip outside of Korea. He needs to gain more experience from the outlands and understand that not everything is like it is back home. If anything this is a test to see if he's been listening to me these past few years."

"It... is?" Sungjong gulps nervously, "But what if..."

"You won't get lost," Sunggyu rolls back over, "And if you don't return back before sundown, I'll find you."

"Wow... I... I don't know what to say..."

While Sungjong is beaming with new found responsibility, Sunggyu is laying back in his hammock, trying to hold his laughter in. Jesus, if he had known it would have been this easy to fool Sungjong than he would have done so a while ago. There was no way the boy could mess up the hike anyway; The falls were at most ten miles away and wouldn't take longer than five hours to make it there and back, shorter if they ran.

Pleased with himself, Sunggyu snuggles up into the soft netting and closes his eyes, preparing for a morning nap.

 

\--

 

The guide wakes to the sound of hushed whispering and shifts in his hammock. They stop momentarily before it picks up louder than before, he recognizes it to be Dongwoo cooing and Hoya telling them to settle down. He finds it odd though that Sungjong is not shaking his body, forcing him from his dream-like state.

He turns and cracks an eye open, his blurry vision clearing with a couple of blinks. The three are a few feet from the hammock, huddled around like a group if animals at a watering hole. They're looking at him... More like past him, which confuses him even more.

"What...?" Is all he manages to get out before Sungjong waves his hand, signaling him to shut the hell up.

Sunggyu's brows furrow and he slowly sits up shuddering at the feeling of something velvety rubbing the exposed skin on his arms. He looks down and sure enough, he's covered in flowers.

"What the fuck?" He snaps, brushing the colorful petals off his shoulders. He then hears rustling in the foliage behind him and turns.

The wild man stands there with a hand full of hastily picked flowers. His eyes are wide like a deer, but he's frozen like a rock. In this light, he gets a better look at him. The savage doesn't look too old, no older than Sunggyu at least, and is donned in ripped and stained shorts that look far too small for him. His hair is still cut horrifically, but in a childish and endearing way. His looks are far from that though, and Sunggyu wonders briefly if it's okay to be attracted to the ape-man... probably not.

"If you scare it off again hyung," Sungjong whispers, "I swear to god-"

"I'll tie you up and use you as bait," Dongwoo finishes, surprising the group. Sunggyu whips his head around and sure enough, Dongwoo is watching him, them with a predator's interest.

His attention is drawn back when the wild man steps closer, reaching the hand holding flowers out and dropping the on top of his covered legs. Sunggyu is far too confused and in disbelief to actually question him until he hears the man mutter something under his breath.

"What was that?" He tries communicating, realizing shortly after that it's probably a stupid idea because, Can he even understand me?

"You looked... Cold..." His voice is gruff at first, probably from lack of use, but sounds deep and young. Sunggyu is completely taken aback and turns around to look at his company once more. They show no acknowledgement of hearing it, which is insane because he spoke. The wild man spoke.

He continues, further surprising Sunggyu, "Shivering... Like at night... I-I don't have blankets but... Flowers work."

"I see..." Sunggyu trails off, "thank you."

Although his face is caked with dirt and his hair hangs loosely, his smile is bright and his eyes sparkle. Sunggyu is stunned by it, until he remembers the three boys standing off to the side.

"He spoke!" Dongwoo doesn't know how to be quiet, he concludes, since it's excited edge startles the wild man and sends him retreating into the forest before Sunggyu can even call out to him, "Aw! He ran away!"

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Sunggyu asks and gives a pointed look to Sungjong, "what do you think of that? It seems my big ugly face attracted the wild man this time."

"Please, your sleeping face could bring anyone's guard down. You look like a docile hamster," he doesn't hold back and smirks at the sight of his hyung, "Or a flower princess... or thought you were of his kin. He must like you or something."

Sunggyu feels more insulted about the flower comment then that of his species, "I'll have you know he said this was a substitute for a blanket!"

"You understand him?!" Dongwoo interrupts his own self wallowing to question the elder.

"Yeah surprisingly. He spoke Korean, which is strange considering we're closer to Africa than Asia."

"Fascinating! Hoya!" He yells, making the said man wince, "bring me the records of trade ships and docks along the east side of Africa that has, or had mind you, a route close to this island."

"And where would I find that?"

Dongwoo points to a mound of boxes, "Should be somewhere in there."

"But shifting through that could take all day!"

"Well it's a good thing I brought my apprentice," Sunggyu smirks as he stands, causing most of the flowers on him to fall on the ground, "Sungjong will help you."

"I will do no such thing, I am a tracker not a secretary."

"You were my secretary in Korea, put those filing skills to work. I wouldn't want you getting rusty now would I?"

Sungjong looks as though he's going to commit murder, but follows Hoya silently. Sunggyu takes pleasure in the sight of his annoying assistant suffering and turns his attention back to Dongwoo. The man looks like he wants to discuss what happened with Sunggyu and the elder certainly doesn't have anything against it.

"He spoke to you?" Is the first thing the professor asks, "What did he say?"

"He said I looked cold, that the flowers were a substitute for a blanket."

"And you understood him?"

"Like I said earlier, he spoke in Korean, which is quite peculiar."

"Then he's not a local from the tribes. That makes sense because I haven't spotted any territorial claims from clans on the mainland. Probably because they don't have the means travel here. That makes sense, they're still a bit primitive when it comes to technology, so to speak," this is the most intelligent Dongwoo has sounded since their trip started. Sunggyu decides he's earned his scholarly degree.

"Maybe the shipwreck theory is correct?" The tracker adds, "that is... If Hoya and Sungjong can support the thought with any records on ships gone M.I.A."

"Perhaps."

"What do you want to do now? I don't think he sees us as a threat. After all... He did cover me in flowers."

Dongwoo smiles, "Yes, it was quite cute actually. We came back while you were still sleeping and saw him do that. He walked sheepishly towards you and dropped them on you, then jumped back as if you would wake from that. He didn't notice us until.. well..."

"It's alright professor, you were excited. Maybe I can track him down for you." 

The scholar shakes his head and eyes Sunggyu mischievously, "I don't think that will be necessary. Maybe Sungjong is right, he may like you."

"Great," he grumbles, "That's what i need right now. A nearly naked man watching me from afar."


	3. Fucking Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu really, really hates trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the lullaby, so sorry if you're curious to how it goes...  
> Maybe i'll actually create one? We'll see.

 

"There have been ten ships that traveled between Africa and Asia within the last thirty years," Sungjong reports tiredly, "Two have gone down. One 23 years ago, the other 12."

"What is the name of the last one?" Dongwoo asks, brows furrowed as he thinks.

Hoya glances down at the record in his hand, "Last Romeo. That's technically what the locals call this island since it disappeared on route somewhere outside of here."

"Makes sense," Sunggyu joins the conversation, thinking back to the boy's appearance, " the boy looked barely older than Sungjong. What kind of ship was it?"

"It was a cruise ship actually, but much smaller than the ones we have today. It was a private ship, very high class so only well off people could afford it," Sungjong shuffles through more paper and stifles a yawn, "Only three people were rescued by local cargo boats. The rest are presumed dead."

"Good... Well not good, that's sad and all but it narrows down our list to about a hundred or so potential people," Dongwoo stumbles over his words as he stands. The professor found some leaves in the forest that he was brewing up in a pot over the fire. As he goes to check on it, Sunggyu turns to his apprentice and gently takes the files from his hand.

"Go get some rest," he orders kindly, "You earned it."

"I've earned a raise in my paycheck, if you wanna give me that too," Sungjong grins cheekily and stretches his arms out.

Sunggyu gives him a humorless laugh and threatens cutting it if he didn't leave immediately. He gets his compass before the boy disappears back into his private tent. Dongwoo watches the exchange curiously and waits until Sunggyu is seated back by the fire before asking, "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to wake up early tomorrow morning and scout out the northern part of the woods. Then I'm going to come back, sleep, and make Sungjong do the same thing to see if his understanding of nature has improved."

"Evil," he chuckles, " what's this about understanding nature?"

Sunggyu shrugs and stares into the fire, "She is a living thing. She surrounds us, takes us in and cares for us. We build lives on her; homes, cities, nations and still she patiently watches over us. Sometimes she's mean though, those are times when we have to be careful but if you treat her right then she will do the same for you."

"She's like a mother?"

"That's how the saying goes..."

"So do you think the wild boy was cared for by her?"

"He was probably a child when he was stranded here, yeah?" Sunggyu's eyes flicker up momentarily before he leans forward, "I don't know how he survived here, how longs he's been here even, but he must have done something right."

Dongwoo hums quietly, "Maybe. I'm interested to know what that something is."

"I can hazard a few guesses," he mumbles, thinking back to the flow of possibilities that sailed through his mind earlier that day, when Dongwoo was geeking out and Hoya and Sungjong were drowning in papers, "I should sleep soon, if I am to beat the sunrise."  


"Good night hyung."  


\--

 

"I knew... I should have.... taken a left... at the valley," Sunggyu scolds himself, panting at the exertion his body isn't use to doing. True to his word, the young tracker woke up before sunrise and started his mapping journey. He decided to be a little more adventurous though and picked a dark thicket to wrestle through instead of the grassy plains nearby a lake.

This was clearly a bad idea.

Sunggyu is able to find  a sturdy stump to sit on as he catches his breath. It was almost ironic how mentality was that of a tracker, and yet his body wasn't. He's had heart problems since he was little, but it even to this day it doesn't stop him from exploring uncharted places and making a living doing what he loves... At least what he loves second best.

He hears something clink around in his bag and pulls out a used medolica. It was a gift from his old music professor back in University; Sunggyu had shown a promising career in the music industry but musicians were constantly berated for the simplest of things. One false move, and Sunggyu was out.

Suppressing his more than uncomfortable memories, Sunggyu clears his throat and begins playing a soft tune on the instrument.  It's a piano piece he had composed in high school; and although it's meaningful vibe doesn't communicate well through the small medolica, the tune still sounds sweet echoing through the towering trees.

There's a flutter of birds nearby where exotic species stop their flight to examine the peculiar noise. Several other small animals creep close to Sunggyu,  he swears he can even see a small ape peering at him curiously through the safety of the branches.

This doesn't stop his playing though. What does stop it is when he looks to his left and sees the wild man sitting on the log, staring longingly at the tracker.

"What the hell?!" he curses and falls back on the stump he steadied himself on earlier.

The brunet stranger jumps to his feet in an instant and helps Sunggyu, though not in the way he was expecting.

"Hurt?" he mumbles, grabbing at his legs roughly and pulling them to weird angles to look for any bone breakage or dislocations.

"Y-yah! Where are you touching?!" Sunggyu yells helplessly as the boy practically gropes his body, "Don't do that-ow! Fucking Jesus! Okay no no no no _definitely_ not there!"

Sunggyu whacks the top of his head as soon as he reaches for the buttons on his shirt. The savage rears back and cradles the injured part, staring confused and a little hurt at the tracker.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing? You can't just go touching people like that! Granted I did look like an idiot when I fell off but the ground is literally a foot or two down! I'm fine!" He snaps, standing to readjust his shirt.

There is no reply, he looks over and sees that the boy is facing a tree as if punishing himself with a time out. Sunggyu smacks his head, _he can't be for real,_ and walks over.

"Kid," he begins, tugging on his arm. He can feel the toned muscles tense and the light ridges of scars from years of surviving alone under his finger tips. The boy doesn't give in so easily though and yanks it back, sinking to his knees to sulk harder, "Sorry I yelled... but you can't just strip people in the jungle. That's some weird fantasy I don't plan on living."

"I don't even know what that means," he hears him mumble and bursts out laughing. The wild man peeks over his shoulder to stare at him confused.

"And here I thought your vocabulary was limited to simple words, I didn't know you could process a comeback so quickly."

"I am human. I just... I haven't..." he looks as if he's struggling, and Sunggyu watches him quietly with a twinkle of amusement in his eye. The kid notices his star and flushes with embarrassment, "Stop that, that's creepy."

"What?" Sunggyu gapes, "And pouring flowers all over me isn't creepy? Or watching me play the medolica?"

"Is that what it is?" he jumps over and snatches the thing from his hand. Sunggyu shouts in protest as he quickly scampers up a tree and leans back against the trunk. His leg is dangling off the edge as he examines the device more closely.

"YAH! IF YOU BREAK THAT I'LL CASTERATE YOU!" Sunggyu threatens in the most menacing voice he can muster.

"I don't know what that is!" the kid shouts back and puts the pipe to his lips. Sunggyu groans in disgust and starts his trek up the tree while he plays (or fails) the medolica.

"I hate trees," Sunggyu says, "I hate them. I hate climbing them, cutting them, _looking_ at them."

"It doesn't work," the boy huffs as he glances down. Sunggyu still has a little ways to go, but he can see the wild man smirking victoriously at him and speeds up his pace even more.

"That's because you can't play for shit," he finishes when he reaches the top. Sunggyu grips the trunk of the tree tightly as he settles himself on a branch opposite of the kid's. The savage waits until Sunggyu is ready, pointing out a few tips on how to keep balance, before handing back the instrument, "No scratches, you're safe for now..."

"You're never safe here," he points out casually, "There's a lot of things that could kill you."

"I figured, but thanks for the reassurance."

"Rea-what?"

Sunggyu shakes his head and wipes the mouth piece on his shirt before settling his fingers over the keys. He takes in a deep breath and plays a new song, a lullaby that was fairly popular among mothers when he was a child. It was a bittersweet tale about the moon and the sun, how they could not see each other unless it was on rare, wonderful occasions.

Ironically, it's titled 'Eclipse' and carries a solemn feeling that helped Sunggyu deal with loss even today. When he is done, he opens his eyes and looks at the savage, nearly falling off the branch when he sees tears staining his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

The boy nods and wipes his face, "I've heard of that before. 'Eclipse' right? My mom use to sing that to me before..." he trails off and leaves it open ended.

Sunggyu nods and places the device back in his bag, "My name is Kim Sunggyu. I am a tracker from Seoul Korea and I came here to map the island."

"Kim... Sunggyu?" he frowns as he says the name, "What's an 'Island'?"

"It's what you're living on."

"My tree hut?"

"No this land, wait... tree hut?"

"My home, my tree hut," he beams, "I can take you if you like."

Sunggyu narrows his eyes and leans back against the trunk, "You're sure quick to trust."

The wild man smiles with a look that reads amusement, "Well... what would you do if you meet someone that looks like you and can actually speak to you? the first person you've met since you've been here, at that."

"Point taken."

"'Point' what?"

"Never mind."

"What is a point? How is it taken? Did you just take mine?" The savage sits up defensively and narrows his eyes, "Give it back."

"No I didn't take anything from you!" Sunggyu sighs, "It's an expression, a figure of speech!" he stares blankly at him, "... I'm playing with my words."

"Oh," he smiles and relaxes, "Okay."

Sunggyu blinks and watches him closely, "Curious... Your Korean is very good."

"What's that?"

"... The language you're speaking. You're Korean, aren't you?"

"I'm a language?" He blinks in surprise, "Curious..."

The tracker smiles at the boy testing out the word he said earlier, "How long have you been here?"

The savage looks away, deep in thought. He ruffles his poorly cut hair and shrugs, "Maybe...12 years?"

Sunggyu's eyes widen, "That's a very long time kid... How did you end up here?"

"I'm not a kid," he glares, "Not after what's happened. I remember a boat, we were supposed to be on vacation with a lot of others," he stares down at his hands, brows furrowed as he thinks hard, "It was... raining... light fell from the sky, it kept hitting the ship. Dad said it was nothing, but... then the lamps went out. Mom was scared. Dad left to take a look..."

Sunggyu leans forward as he listens closely. The light falling from the sky can only mean lightning, seeing as there was probably a storm if it was raining. He doesn't interrupt though and let's him continue.

"He didn't come back... Mom took my hand and we went to find him. Then there was water filling the hallway. Mom dragged me further in until she found a door, then we were on the deck... and then I woke up on a beach," he sighs and leans back, "I can't remember talking this much since then."

"I'm surprised to hear you remember," Sunggyu admits honestly, "What happened to the others?"

He shrugs, "It's just me here, if that answers your question."

"That answer's one, but I'll save the rest for later."

"Later?"

Sunggyu nods and tightens the strap of his sack, "This isn't the place to have these conversations. If you're comfortable enough with me, would you be willing to come back to the camp?"

He tilts his head to the side, "...Camp?"

"Where I was sleeping."

"Oh, your cloth huts."

"Yes... that," Sunggyu clears his throat, "I remember introducing myself, but I don't recall you ever doing the same. What is your name?"

The boy smiles, his teeth surprisingly white for someone without oral care for 12 years. It's endearing though and Sunggyu feels light in his chest, "Woohyun... Nam Woohyun..."

"Well _Nam_ _Woohyun_ , show me how to get down before I keel over and pass out."

"'Keel' what?"

"... Get me out of this fucking tree."


	4. Don't Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu Brings Woohyun back to camp... how does this turn out?

"Now everyone... don't freak out," is the first thing Sunggyu says when he returns to camp. Dongwoo and Sungjong are sitting on a bench with different botany books in front of them. Sungjong looks like he's the only person seriously researching though, Dongwoo had made a crown out of the herbs they gathered and placed it on a sleeping Hoya's head.

Sungjong turns to look at him uninterestedly while Dongwoo is startled.

His anxiousness is evident in his voice, "What happened? Are you hurt? Did an animal attack you? Are there any bones protruding from your body?"

"Did you make sweet love to a monkey? Are you in a committed relationship? Am I going to have to call him dad?" Sungjong's questions are far less serious and Sunggyu is almost tempted to say ' _Yes, his name is Darwin and he's a new addition to our family._ '

He doesn't say anything though because Woohyun steps out if the brush cautiously and has the two on their feet. Sunggyu holds his hands up to stop them from approaching as the wild man inches closer until he is practically hiding behind Sunggyu, "Don't freak out."

"You found him?" Dongwoo breathes, "Incredible... How did you manage to bring him back here?"

"He isn't as primitive as you think."

"H-hey," Sungjong starts, tilting his head so he could peer at the boy behind him, "I'm Lee Sungjong... Can you understand me?"

Woohyun remains silent for a minute. Instead, he tugs on the back of Sunggyu's shirt, leans way to close to his ear and mumbles, "... Is that a girl?"

"What!?" All sense of kindness is gone and Sungjong's face rivals a beet. He looks like he wants to lunge at him and scratch his eyes out. Apparently Woohyun is able to read the air and pulls Sunggyu instinctively behind him; he holds a hand crafted hunting knife out and glares with a murderous intent. His stance matches that of a panther's, low to the ground and ready to strike.

"Yah! No, Stop that!" Sunggyu grabs Woohyun's shoulder and tries to bring him back up, but the boy doesn't budge. He is far stronger than the tracker would like to admit so his attempts are useless.

Sungjong looks scared for the first time since they've landed, and Dongwoo stands in front of him in a weak attempt of protection.

"Woohyun," Sunggyu tries again and this time the said boy looks up at him, "He's a friend. He's just a bit over dramatic but only when you mistake him for a female."

Woohyun blinks, "... what's 'over dramatic'?"

"He exaggerates things."

"I do not!" Sungjong regains enough of his senses to retort and Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

"I apologize on behalf of this kid," Dongwoo smiles and it feels as if the air is lightening up again. Sunggyu suppresses a laugh when he notices Woohyun stand and hesitantly smile back. The tracker has come to learn that Dongwoo is the most disarming person he's ever met, "My name is Dongwoo. What is yours?"

"... Woohyun," he sniffs and backs up behind Sunggyu again.

"Fantastic! He _is_ of Korean decent!" Dongwoo claps his hands and walks forward, "How old were you when you were stranded here? Do you remember anything prior to that? How have you managed to survive for this long? What has your diet consisted of?"

These questions scared Woohyun once more and Sunggyu found himself behind the boy again. He let out an irritated huff and hit the boy's tense back. Woohyun yelped and nearly dropped his hunting knife, jumping away from Sunggyu to stare at him confused.

"They're harmless!" Sunggyu waves his hands at them, "And they're my colleagues! You really think I need to be protected from them?"

"Sorry..." he mumbles, "I'm just... use to doing that with injured animals..."

"Instinct," Dongwoo mumbles amazed.

"Or maybe he likes you Gyu," Sungjong smirks.

"He's standing right there you know," Sunggyu snaps, ignoring the slight heat on his own face, "He may have a mentality of a third grader-"

"Do not."

"-Shut up Woohyun, but he can still pick up on the contexts of the situation."

Sungjong blinked and then turned to Woohyun, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Only that I have a mental third grader," he turns to Sunggyu and narrows his eyes, "Which I don't. I don't know what mental means but I have nothing to do with third graders. I've been here for years and I have _never_ seen a child walking around the forest."

Sunggyu literally smacks his hand over his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. He shakes his head in defeat and turns on his heel. Dongwoo snaps out of his daze and calls out to him, "Where are you going hyung?"

"I'm done with you people. I'm going to sleep," Sunggyu tips the large hammock holding Hoya and climbs in next to him. The boy blinks his eyes sleepily and turns his body slightly so Sunggyu has enough room, then throws his arm over him like a blanket and adjusts their position so the net doesn't move too much.

"What shall we do with Woohyun?"

"Talk to him, dissect him, dress him up, I don't care. I am _done,_ " Sunggyu yells back and Hoya's hand comes up lazily to lightly cover his mouth.

"Too loud," he mumbles and falls back asleep. Sunggyu closes his eyes after that and ignores the series of questions and suggestions bombarding Woohyun in favor of catching up on lost sleep. He's had enough stupidity for one day.

 

\--

 

When Sunggyu wakes up he is alone in the hammock, but not in the area. It's starting to get dark, which means Sunggyu is going to be fucked when he tries to go to bed, and Hoya is helping Dongwoo make a fire. Sungjong is seated at the bench again with lots of fabric strewn out across the table. The tracker can't really see what he is doing but his eyes fall to Woohyun, who's sitting on the ground beside him and wrapped in a warm blanket.

His hair has been cut cleaner and he looks like he's been given a bath. Sunggyu can see more of his handsome features and thinks it's not fair for someone like him to be that good looking.

Sensing his eyes, Woohyun turns his head and smiles at Sunggyu, "Hi."

"Hey," Sunggyu sits up and swings his legs over the netting. The elder rubs his eyes and yawns, then stares distractedly ahead. Woohyun continues to watch him with interest until Sunggyu taps the space next to him, "you can come up here."

"I don't know what that is. Will it hold me?" he asks with hesitance.

"Yeah, you saw me here earlier with Hoya didn't you?"

"Yes... I suppose so."

"'Suppose'?" Sunggyu smiles while Woohyun cautiously takes a seat next to him. He tenses when he feels the material dip, but Sunggyu's reassuring look helps him relax again.

"Sungjong wanted to improve my vocabulary, seeing as I haven't been to school in several years," he looks down embarrassed, "I almost forgot how to read."

"So gave you been practicing then?"

Woohyun nods and pulls a book out of the layers of fabric hiding his body, "He let me borrow a dictionary, so I'm starting to pick back up on some things."

"A dictionary... that's dedication."

"Well I like the way you talk, so if I could talk the same then..." he trails off, "Well I guess then I would know what 'mentality' is."

"Ah," Sunggyu nods, "That's right."

"I do know... by the way..."

"Okay."

"...'The characteristic attitude of mind or-'"

"You don't have to tell me Woohyun, I know."

"Right..."

Sunggyu watches Woohyun from the corner of his eye as the boy opens the book and starts reading some new words. He finds his dedication endearing and wonders what the years of loneliness has done. The boy is so trusting, so naive because he had been by himself for so long. Sunggyu is just glad that he and his company  found him; he is sure a band of poachers wouldn't have been as kind.

"Are those cloth huts comfortable... hyung?" Woohyun tests out the word. Sunggyu figures it's because he heard Sungjong use it earlier and thinks the boy has a nag for picking up words.

"Not really. It gets cold and the ground is hard and it doesn't do a very good job blocking the sun in the morning."

"It doesn't look very sturdy either, I'm sure a tree will crush it flat."

"Of course."

Woohyun furrows his brows in confusion, "So why do you live there?"

"It's only temporary lodging," Sunggyu replies. The boy stares at him for a couple of more seconds before turning back to the book and flipping through the pages. Sunggyu gently reaches across and places a hand over his, effectively stopping him, "It's only for a little while. I have a home back on my own... island."

"I see..." Woohyun stares down at their hands. Sunggyu notices he's still holding Woohyun's and lets him go, but the savage grabs him before he could pull back and examines at his fingers, "You have pretty hands hyung."

"Um... Thanks."

"I bet these are why you play so beautifully."

"No, that's just skill. you can play well too with enough practice," Sunggyu relaxes as the boy runs his thumb along the back of his hand. Woohyun's hands are calloused with years of hard work, but feels sturdy and safe.

Sunggyu's eyes widen when he realizes he's thinking like his noona and shakes the thoughts away from him.

"Will you play it again? The weird pipe thing?"  Woohyun asks, bringing him back to the present,.

"The medolica?"

"If that's what its called."

"Yes, that's what it's called," Sunggyu laughs and reaches for his bag on the floor. Unfortunately, this offsets the hammock and causes them to tilt. Woohyun had no clue that would happen and freaks out, waving his arms dramatically until he completely falls and pulls Sunggyu down with him.

"Ow ow ow, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ " Sunggyu groaned and looked down, realizing he was on top of Woohyun. The elder narrows his eyes, "This is your fault."

"What kind of thing is that?!" Woohyun is visibly shaken, "I never want to set foot near it again."

"It's a hammock," Woohyun reaches for his dictionary, but Sunggyu hits it away, "Yah, you can just ask me what it means. It's just a net you hook to the tree and use for naps and such."

"But you said it could hold two people."

"It can, it was holding us just now. You freaked out though and threw off the balance!" Sunggyu rubs his eyes and makes  himself more comfortable on Woohyun (he's warm), "You're such a kid."

"And you're strange, using nets as beds," the wild man scoffs and puts his hands under his head, not minding the position either, "If I had that three months ago it would have made catching easier."

"'Catching'?"

"There's a word for it, I know, but I can't remember it," Woohyun hums, "It's got to deal with fish and-"

"Fishing?"

His eyes lit up and a boyish smile spread across his face, "Yeah!"

Sunggyu stares at him "You never cease to amaze me."

"Hyung is the amazing one!"

"I know I am."


End file.
